


Kneel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of dirtysupernaturalimagines: Imagine having a "no-sex" date with Sam, but he decides you look too good to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel

 

Okay, we’ll just try this out. One date that doesn’t end up with us sweaty, naked and panting. It shouldn’t be that hard! I mean I should some semblance of self control instead of turning to a puddle of goo every time Sam runs his hands down my sides or kisses along the nape of my neck. Plus, if I hold out we spend the weekend doing anything I say goes. But those strong arms, hard hands, and that smile gets me every time. This time I promise I’m not going to jump Sam’s bones just because he knows exactly how to caress my sides making my skin prickle in delight. Scout’s honor.

 

Finished pumping myself up I straighten Sam’s old, wrinkled purple whippet t-shirt. It no longer fits Sam’s massive shoulders and is basically a dress on me. The plush cotton reaches the middle of my thighs and is even shorter in the back. I grab my large bowl of popcorn and Sam’s water bottle chastising myself for forgetting to buy another box of popcorn. Now I’m left with a half full bowl not nearly enough to last the whole game. The cold hardwood floor seeps into the soles of my feet making me quicken my pace. It may be the anticipation of being wrapped in Sam’s arms while we play video games that has me rushing but I’ll just blame it on my arctic apartment. I make a mental note to finally call my landlord to fix the damn A/C.

 

My cheeks burn and my jaw almost drops to the ground at the unbelievable image in front of me. Spread on my white comforter is Sam, shirtless and in boxers, with a ‘come hither’ look on his smug face that could make nuns question their vows. His boxer are dangerously close to sliding off his diamond cut hips. That sexy bastard wants me to cave. Well, you know what? I’m going to stand by promise! I take one last long look at Sam’s tight abs and nonchalant demeanor and try to stifle the grumble bubbling in the back of my throat. I think I’ve made a terrible choice.

 

Aggravated by that self-satisfied look Sam has on his face, knowing the effect he has on me, I decide that two can play at this game. I walk towards Sam making sure to add an extra roll to my hips making his shirt pulling up enough that the bottom of the shirt is grazing the tops of my thighs. Sam’s eyes follow my path not so subtly staring at the way my bra less breasts and ass bounce. He tries to readjust his position to hid his semi-hard cock only making the growing bulge more obvious.

 

I swipe my tongue over my lips making sure to give a little tug to my bottom lip. Sam’s eyes are starting to glaze over with lust forgetting about our bet and my chest swells with pride. It’s me that’s making him this way. My childhood self would never have imagined that someone could be looking at me the way Sam is now. Craving a stronger reaction I make sure to bend at my waist raising my hip so that my thong is in clear view. The frigid air bites at the newly exposed flesh but all I can focus on is the burn of his gaze heating up my core. Setting aside the popcorn and Sam’s water bottle I steal a glance at Sam and his expression doesn’t disappoint.

 

Sam is crawling over towards me with his boxers abandoned on the edge of my bed . His eyes are predatory resembling a large cat stalking its’ prey. Every muscle in his arms and shoulders working in perfect harmony.  With ease Sam hoists me onto the bed my body crashing against the freshly washed sheets and pins my hands above my head. His eyes scan my body in veneration but a look of pure annoyance when his gaze reaches my shirt that is barely covering my midriff.

 

“How about we get rid of this? I want see all of you, naked and quivering underneath me. And this shirt seems like a good place to start.” Sam flicks at the soft cotton fabric like a child picking at vegetables on their plate.

 

“If you don’t back out now you lose the bet. You sure you want to risk it?” I tease him hoping, begging really, that Sam doesn’t reconsider. If he does I’ll be left soaking wet and needing more than my vibrator can give.

 

Sam peels my shirt off of me making sure to graze the fabric and his fingers over my erect nipples. “Big words from the girl that’s almost begging for me to fuck her brains out.” A warm tingle surges through my breast and disappears far too quickly for my liking leaving my chest exposed to the apartment’s obscene cold.

 

There is no way that I’m going to be the only one dying, writhing for more of his touch. I’ll make him beg, groan before me for sweet release. But first I’m going to make him kneel. And I know just where to start. While Sam is distracted, too focused on leaving a trail of markings down my neck and over my shoulder, I go for his weak spot; his hips. Using the tips of my nails I trace along the perfect “V” stopping at the tops of Sam’s hips. The red line of my fingernails’ path starts to fade but while I was focusing on how gorgeously Sam’s body is built I completely lost focus on my true intent. I need to hear him beg. So I follow the same path again, this time I make sure to ghost my fingers down Sam’s inner thighs stopping right before I reach his shaft. Sam lets out a deep groan letting his head fall in the crock of my neck, some of his hair tickling the side of my neck in tune with his quickening breathing. For a moment I try to burn into my memory the feel of him, as if at any moment Sam could disappear and I realize this has all been some dream. His body is pressed almost flat against mine encasing me in the warmth of his breath on my neck and his Hercules-esque body protecting me from anything the world could throw at me.

 

The tender moment is cut by the sensation of Sam’s long finger over the fabric of my thong. He nimbly slips aside the fabric cupping my arousal and teasing my entrance. A proud lopsided grin takes over Sam’s face as I try to make him slip one of his fingers inside of me, even just a little will do for now. But like with everything about Sam I’ll end up wanting more.

 

“Shit, you’re so wet for me, baby.” A playful chortle rocks Sam’s chest causing his chest to rub against my already sensitive nipples. “I bet you want me to just slam my cock inside of you and fuck you till you can’t walk straight, huh?” When I try to say just how badly I’d love nothing more than to be fucked into oblivion all that comes out is a weak croak. In response Sam slowly inserts his index finger to the first joint, not nearly enough to satisfy and uses his thumb to brush over my clit. “But you’ll have to make due with my fingers for now.”

 

Sam leisurely pumps his finger inside of me while he gives me a taste of my own medicine by stroking and dragging his nails along my inner thighs. Since I’m a little preoccupied I don’t notice Sam curving his finger inside of me until my walls clamp down on him. Caught off guard an almost pained whimper comes out equally surprising Sam. Immediately he uncurls his finger and kissing just underneath my jawline.

 

“Y/N, If you want me to stop just say the word. I don’t want you to feel like you have to-” There is no way I’m stopping now. Especially when I’m so close.

 

“No, Sam,” I try to summon as much an authoritative voice as possible remembering the immediate obedience my teacher could get with just a word. “you’re going to get done on your knees and make me come. Now.” Apparently I had the right tone because without a word Sam gets off the bed and kneels at the edge, obedient and waiting for any further instruction. I think I could get used to this.

 

It doesn’t take long to realize that Sam feel right at home. He slowly licks up and down my pussy intermittently giving an extra flick on my clit. Only now do I realize just how wound up I really am. Three months without feeling this close to him, having his hands rooming me in ways that mine could never match, it’s a wonder I have lasted this long. I fist Sam’s hair guiding him to put more pressure. And God does he. I feel a slight tremor course through my lower body begging for release from all this tension. Noticing my uncontrollable shaking and pitiful attempts at speaking Sam lazily looks up at me and winks. He easily slides in his index and middle finger inside my pussy, curving them hitting my g-spot for the second time tonight. My toes curl as the violent waves of pleasure tear through me stronger than any current. It takes a moment for my body to regain its’ strength, completely drained and exhilarated every sense is heightened. The sweat I hadn’t realized forming now dribbles between my breasts and down my spine. There is a bubble of humidity around us so thick that not even the cold cools me anymore.

 

I gather what little force I have left and nod my head towards the bed for Sam to take my place. Anxious, more for me than himself, Sam awkwardly sits at the edge of the bed not too sure what to do with his hands. A little flush covers his cheeks as I slowly drop to my knees shifting my gaze back and forth between his cock standing at attention and his expectant eyes. Banishing away any self-doubt at my lack of experience I focus on making sure Sam goes to cloud nine and back.

 

With renewed confidence I use the tip of my tongue to create a fine line from the base of his thick cock to his tip briefly surrounding it with my lips before running them back to the start. As my lips drag along the pulsating vein in Sam’s member holding eye contact when I give a long, slow suck on one of his balls. Sam’s eyes flutter shut and he resist burying one of his hands into my hair letting me go at my own pace. His hands tightly clutch at the comforter his knuckles going white. Maybe I shouldn’t tease him too much but...one last time couldn’t hurt. Completely abandoning Sam’s throbbing cock I focus on leaving a nice trail of marks down his right inner thigh to match my the ones on my neck. Small rosy ovals mix with the faint freckles that litter his inner thighs.

 

“Y/N,” Sam’s voice is strained coming out as barely above a whisper. His thighs and ass clench as he tries to ward off his impending orgasm, at least until I properly suck him off. “I want to feel those fucking amazing lips wrapped completely around me. Please..” Sam casts his gaze down, pleading. And just what evil person would deny him anything he asks when he gives you that look?

 

Conceding I wrap my left hand around his cock, pausing to marvel at how well-endowed Sam is, never failing to amaze me no matter how many times I see it, and swirl my tongue around his tip and I try to suppress a grin at the animal-like groan that follows. I gaze at him from underneath my lashes watching as his barely held together composure crumbles once the tip of his cock goes past my teeth. Sam bears his teeth together and his jaw tightens. I completely remove my mouth letting my lips tickle his head enjoying Sam’s rich moans while I lick his the entirety of his shaft. My left hand slick with my saliva strokes along Sam’s member with ease. Using my right I cup his sack as I bring Sam’s erection back to my lips. His thick cock fills my mouth quickly only allowing it to go about half way but that’s all I really need.

 

With swift flicks of my tongue I massage his balls reducing my pressure and speed as Sam pulls his hips further into the mattress. I twist my left wrist a little, gingerly bob my mouth around him, and run my right hand up Sam’s inner thigh, around his hip, giving his plump ass a strong squeeze. Apparently that’s all Sam needed to lose his cool. His entire face starts scrunching up like someone who just ate a sour lemon. It’s time for the a little surprise. I let Sam’s cock come out of mouth with a pop like a bubblegum bubble and cup my breasts. My jaw tinges in retaliation but it is easily drowned out by the awe. Sam’s cock barely fits between my breasts. Quickly taking note of the turn of events Sam gives a cautionary thrust unsure if I’m truly comfortable with this new development. To ease his mind a little, to prove that I really don’t mind his cock being jammed in between my breasts, I tighten their hold around him. Sam’s brow is furrowed just like when he is lost in research the only difference; Sam almost about to bite through his lower lip as he tries to steady his erratic movements. The sweat is more noticeable now, almost dripping off his arms and down his abdomen but what I notice most is that amazing sound.

 

“Y/N! Fuck!” His voice sounds like music to my ears. Husky, reminding of all the nights of amazing phone sex for the past months. Except now I get to hear it in person again and nothing compares to it.

 

Sam’s orgasm riddles through him causing his fists to turn completely white as he looks for way to support himself. His biceps shake unused to the strain that’s been put on them and they final give way. Sam’s come trickles down my breasts like warm wax as Sam rushes to catch his breath. My heart is pounding away in my head and I can’t resist a smile seeing the euphoria spreading throughout Sam. He is visibly less tense and brooding. Clearly we both needed this.

 

“Hey, Sam,” My still trembles a little as Sam looks at me, blissful and adoring. “maybe we should bet more often.”

 

The popcorn, now cold and similar to stale bread, sits forgotten next to Sam’s perspiring water bottle. My console and the tv on idle after being forgotten like children left at daycare. When I get up to go to the bathroom, grimacing at the biting pain in my knees, I accidently kick my spare controller to life awakening the console. An image of Rhys and Fiona back to back casts a harsh blue glare into the room. Sam’s voice booms in from the bedroom filled with amusement and mock seriousness.

 

“If you want to keep losing I’m fine betting with you more often!”

 

“I lost? Please! You literally crawled over to me and kneeled. I’m pretty sure I won!”

 

“Oh really? Well, Y/N, how about a rematch?”

 

A thrill courses through me at the thought of how we’ll spend the rest of this long weekend together. Smirking I rake my brain for where I left my treasure chest’s keys. I believe it’s about time we put some of my toys to good use.

 

 


End file.
